Wind
by Ouha-chan
Summary: SessKagu. Sequel to 'Free'. Happiness was perhaps fleeting, but just as the wind, it had always had a habit of returning one day... Complete & Revised.


_Presenting Hanako-chan's InuYasha Fanfiction: Wind. Sesshoumaru x Kagura, Inuyasha x Kagome, Miroku x Sango, & Kouga x Ayame._

---------- **InuYasha: Wind** ----------

Kagura couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips as she breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the fresh air. The wind tugged her kimono closely around her thin frame as she placed her right hand firmly against her chest. She lowered her head and closed her eyes; the feeling of her heart beating in her chest was almost strong enough to match the wonderment of exactly how she had come to be brought back into the world of the living. She could vaguely remember literally becoming the wind and she was curious as to how she had gotten back into the physical form standing there on the beautiful, empty flower field.

Trees were surrounding her on all sides, as a matter of fact, she could remember being in that exact place. It was the place she had _died_. But the most fond part of that particular memory was the handsome white haired taiyou that had stood before her as she did. He had actually followed after her, and then he had attempted to save her. It made Kagura wonder where the sudden change of heart had blossomed from, but she was happy nonetheless. The thought of him caring was nice enough, so she chose not to try and dismay it. After all, she hadn't done an incredible job of hiding the fact that she liked him anyway. Of course, she figured that was no unusual thing, considering his looks.

Still, she wanted the real reason.

Another tiny memory fluttered in the back of her mind; it was almost like she could remember... being the wind. She almost remembered seeing him again after that. And as a matter of fact, she could even remember seeing Sesshoumaru testing Tenseiga's newest ability after it had been reforged by that old geezer -- Toutousai -- and it was enough to puzzle the wind sorceress further, but she chose not to dwell on it too much. For all she knew, it had all been a dream. A very strange dream.

But for some reason, her heart refused to accept that.

Her heart.

It was beating, in her chest. That meant that Naraku was indeed dead whether or not she'd dreamt the occurrence of those particular events. But, if Naraku had been slain, who had killed him?

So many questions, and it was Kagura's perspective that each one of them deserved an answer. And if she were to get her questions answered, there existed only one being that held the ability to give her the answers she so desperately desired...

Sesshoumaru.

-----

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" Inuyasha shouted, halting his half brother and causing him to turn his head loosely in the group of friends' direction. Sesshoumaru was slightly puzzled to see Inuyasha smirk back at him. "I don't know what your reasons for coming were, but we made a good team," he added. Sesshoumaru merely turned his head back around and continued walking.

Kagome smiled and patted Inuyasha on the head. "Congratulations, Inuyasha. I didn't think you had it in you," she said and Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her as he slid his arms into his haori sleeves as usual. It was amazing that they had actually combined the Dragon Strike and Backlash Wave to fight Naraku; it reminded Kagome a lot of the time when they had combined those very two attacks to defeat Sounga... "But," she added, "we really couldn't have done it without him, could we?"

"Keh," was her only response, but Kagome knew that he agreed with her. He would never admit it of course, but he still knew what she was saying to be true. After all, Inuyasha was Inuyasha.

"My dearest Sango," Miroku began, walking in front of the taijiya girl as he typically did and taking her hands in his. "You said that when Naraku was defeated, you would be wed to me..." he said with a smile. Sango snatched her hands out of his and slapped him across the cheek, before spinning around and placing her hands on her hips. Miroku looked up at her, rubbing his face with his left hand.

"Sango?"

"Of course I'll marry you, you lecherous monk!" she said, closing her eyes. "How else am I going to keep you in line?" the black haired girl added, and Miroku began rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. She glanced back at him and offered him a nicer smile, one that he greatly appreciated. "Though it's also because I love you," she added, and Miroku returned the smile, before moving closer as if to ask permission to hug her. She nodded and he did just that.

Kagome chuckled lightly at her friends antics as Shippou was blinking from atop her shoulder. Miroku would finally be able to take on a more ordinary life without his kazaana and everyone was happy for him, especially Sango. Even though she was still facing some inner turmoil over the loss of her younger brother, she was becoming more at peace with the string of events that had began fifty years ago; she had grown to accept Kohaku's passing a great deal, since he had told her to live on without him. Before the jewel shard had been taken from his back, he had said that he wanted to be able to rest in peace along with all of his friends and family, whos' lives he had regrettably taken. He had gotten his memories back and felt great remorse toward his actions. Sango had said her good bye and though there had been many tears shed, she had finally begun to let him go to a certain extent...

Glancing over at Kouga next, Kagome couldn't help but feel hopeful towards everyones' future. The wolf demon was happy that Naraku had been slain, but he obviously didn't like the fact that he'd given up his Shikon shards so that Kagome could make it whole again. Ayame was kneeling beside him, bandaging up the injury on his arm, with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"So, Kouga," she murmured, "now that Naraku's gone and you're still alive... Will you consider fulfilling that promise you made?" That hopeful look adorning her face caused Kouga to sigh as he looked back at Kagome, who seemed to be talking to Inuyasha and Shippou. He smiled slightly. Ayame tilted her head.

"Yeah, I think I will..." he replied, and Ayame's eyes widened. She was at first speechless, but that quickly wore off and she tackled him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Oh Kouga! You finally realize that Kagome is in love with Inuyasha!"

"Ouch, that hurts!" Kouga winced as Ayame blinked. She slowly removed her arms from his neck, and continued tending his injuries.

Truth be known, Kouga had realized more than just Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha and Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome. He also had come to love Ayame in the same way he thought he felt about Kagome; he cared a lot for her, and was becoming more steadily adamant about her safety. He only hoped that Kagome would find happiness with Inuyasha, as he knew that he would with Ayame.

"Ayame, I'm sorry..." Kouga apologized and Ayame blinked once in confusion. He breathed a sigh as he prepared to continue. "For... ignoring you, and pretending that I didn't remember making that promise to you... even after I finally did remember it... I hope you can forgive me," he murmured, lowering his head to let his bangs hide his face. Ayame smiled as she finished with last of her fiancee's injuries.

"Of course I forgive you, Kouga," she responded, and Kouga looked back up at her, his lips curling up in a crooked smile. "If anything, I've come to realize that I love you even more over all this time!" she added, "I'm happy that you finally decided to love me back..."

"It wasn't a decision," Kouga replied, "love's just one of those things... It happens, whether you want it to or not."

"Kouga!" Ayame slapped his arm lightly, and he winced. She hurriedly bit down on her lip and apologized. "I guess that's a good thing..."

Kagome was happy for her friends. She had been able to see that Kouga and Ayame would be perfect for each other from the first time she'd met Ayame. And even if he wouldn't admit it, she knew that Kouga felt the same way that Ayame did. Actually, everything seemed to be happier ever since Naraku's death.

Shortly before, Kikyou had finally chose to pass on into the next dimension, leaving her bow as well as her duties with her reincarnation and saying that it was finally time for Inuyasha to let her go. That had been one of those days Kagome would always remember; because she not only felt that sister-like bond with Kikyou when she'd spoken with her for the last time, but she'd just been genuinely happy for Kikyou to have finally found peace in death.

And for Inuyasha to be able to live on in peace.

It seemed she had a chance with Inuyasha after all, and that made her happier than anything else did. The biggest obstacle still remaining was what Inuyasha would do now that Kagome possessed the completed Shikon no Tama. But somewhere, deep down in her heart, Kagome already knew quite well that he would make the right decision...

Noticing that everyone seemed to be off in two's: Inuyasha and herself, Miroku and Sango, and Kouga and Ayame, Kagome then couldn't help but glance off in the direction Sesshoumaru had left in.

Everyone else was happy... But what about him?

From the way he had reacted when a particular incarnation of Naraku had faded away, Kagome had been wondering every time she seen Sesshoumaru what his connection to Kagura had been. Especially when he'd gotten so angry at Mouryoumaru for speaking disrespectfully of her death... Had Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and the cold and heartless taiyou, fallen in love with Kagura?

Actually, Kagome had been thinking that to be true more and more each time she thought about it. Everything pointed towards it... So, if he was in love with her, then that meant that he was the only one who had ended up _alone_.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome began, tugging slightly on one of his bright red sleeves. The dog eared hanyou glanced back at her.

"What is it?"

Waiting a moment, Kagome blinked and looked up at him. "Do you think... that Sesshoumaru was in love with Kagura?" she asked, and a few minutes of complete and utter silence ensued. The silence eventually was interrupted by laughter as Inuyasha broke out into what Kagome considered the most sarcastic chuckling she thought she had ever heard in her life.

"Sesshoumaru? In love? Oh... that... that's actually funny!" Inuyasha managed between spurts of insane laughter. Kagome narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Everyone has the ability to fall in love, you know!" she stated, and Inuyasha abruptly stopped laughing to stare at her.

More silence.

"You... you actually think that he... _liked_ Kagura?" Inuyasha asked, his tone genuinely confused. Kagome raised her head to watch the trees as wind blew wildly by, tossing and swaying the branches.

"I believe that there's someone out there for everyone."

-----

"Rin, Jaken. Wait here with Ah'Un." Sesshoumaru commanded, as he turned to continue walking off in a specific direction. Jaken looked up at him in confusion, as Rin sat down with one of her typical large smiles plastered on her face.

"What is it, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked.

"Take care and come back soon, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cut in, happy as ever. Sesshoumaru just walked off, wordlessly. Jaken cast a glare at Rin and she extended her tongue at him.

"Children..."

-----

Sniffing the air, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes just slightly. "This scent..." he said more to himself than anyone as he walked, still following the trail of that familiar yet unfamiliar fragrance. It reminded him vaguely of a particular wind demoness who had once smelled of Naraku; but Sesshoumaru knew that wasn't possible.

But, oddly enough, the feelings he'd felt when Kagura had _left_ were refusing to accept his mind's logic. It was perplexing enough: where such feelings had stemmed from.

Many would have responded to his vexation simply, and Sesshoumaru could only wonder about that... had it been his _heart_? Hadn't that old fool, Toutousai, said something about a _lacking_ inside of his _heart_? Sesshoumaru wasn't certain, but for some reason, he was being drawn forward. Forward, towards that scent.

He hastened his pace just slightly, almost as if sensing that he needed to be wherever he was going. Everything was pointing him towards a particular area, one that he still remembered quite well...

A small clearing in the middle of a deep forest...

-----

Time seemed to have stopped, a surreal feeling lingering in the cool summer air. Wordlessly, they stared at each other, almost as though they were both oblivious to the fact that the world was still spinning around them. His lips were parted in confusion, hers were curled up into a smile...

"Sesshoumaru." Kagura mumbled, feeling what seemed like an elation in her chest. She would have been surprised to see him standing there if she weren't as happy as was. She couldn't think about why he was there; after all, the fact that he was indeed was the thing that had already captured her thoughts for the time being.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru returned, and the wind sorceress began walking towards him, almost like in response to his utterance of her name. Soon enough, she was running, and it was no time until she had flung herself on him, wrapping her arms up around his neck. He blinked once at her strange behavior, for some reason feeling relaxed as he looked at the happy smile on her lips. It almost made him feel... happy.

"Miss me?" she asked, not making a move to unattach herself from Sesshoumaru's chest and instead strategically placing herself around the spikes on his armor to prevent from any particular unwanted harm. Actually, she was quite enjoying the feeling of holding a physical being and she wasn't quite ready to let go just yet. Sesshoumaru shifted just slightly; but instead of pushing her away, he curled his arms loosely around her waist. She blinked, but didn't protest.

His left arm. He must have gotten it back at some point during her _absence_. There were so many things that she'd missed, and for some odd reason, she felt as though she'd died without realizing something incredibly important...

"I, Sesshoumaru, have no need for such feelings," Sesshoumaru responded, and she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Maybe not, but you have them anyway, don't you?" she asked, drawing a small circle on his chest with her right index finger, having lowered her arms from that bone crushing hug of hers. She was now carrying a more trademark smirk; it was safe to say that she was pretty much back to her normal self...

_Without_ Naraku.

"Perhaps I do," Sesshoumaru responded, uncharacteristically admitting to her somewhat sarcastic comment. "But whether or not I have such feelings for you is not of your concern," he added, tone the same as always. Kagura refused to burst out laughing and tapped him on the nose once.

"Is that the only words you know how to say?" she asked, wondering how she honestly could ask that question with a straight face. "Can't you at least _pretend_ to be relieved that I'm alive?"

"I have succeeded in slaying Naraku and Mouryoumaru," Sesshoumaru informed, still the same as ever. Kagura only smiled. "Are there any more requests you would like to make of me?"

"Just one," she replied casually, absently fiddling with a few stray strands of his hair. He was somewhat puzzled, but said nothing. "I want you to kiss me," she murmured, almost in a daring voice. Sesshoumaru was now more confused than ever. "Well?"

And shockingly enough, Sesshoumaru heeded her request. Leaning in, he planted a firm kiss against her rosy lips, stealing her breath right away and causing her cherry eyes to widen. Well, _that_ was most definitely unexpected... A minute or two later, Sesshoumaru pulled back, his eyes boring into hers. "Anything else?"

"Damn! I didn't think you'd actually do it!" she murmured, amazed toward his actions.

"Now, if you are quite finished, I would like to make a proposal." Sesshoumaru said, and Kagura's eyes widened, a tinge of amusement playing across her features.

"A proposal? Oh Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to say--"

"I am not asking you to marry me; I was merely going to ask if you would like to come with me," he interrupted, and Kagura smiled in satisfaction.

"Okay, I'll play along. Where're we goin'?" she asked. Sesshoumaru pried her off of himself and turned to walk back the way he had come. Sighing, Kagura merely followed behind him, not bothering to even try and get an answer out of him. Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru. And she liked him just the way he was...

And it was then that Kagura realized; she hadn't dreamt all of those events. They were indeed her memories. Because, for a while, she had actually existed as the wind. She had always wanted to be free like the wind, for in her eyes she was the wind itself. However, being with Sesshoumaru made her feel just as free and much more happy.

Because if there was one thing Kagura adored more than her own freedom, it was the white haired taiyou that had captured her _heart_. And as long as she was with him, she would feel that happiness...

And Kagura had a feeling that she would be with Sesshoumaru for a very long time.

-----

"So Inuyasha, do you still want to use the Shikon no Tama to become a whole demon?" Kagome questioned, peacefully staring up at the starry night sky. It was a question long coming, and Inuyasha had known she would be asking him again.

Actually, Inuyasha had come to realize something in the time they'd spent on their journey. He had come to realize that as long as he had Kagome and his other friends, he didn't need to become a taiyou. Actually, he had realized it shortly after his fight with Takemaru and Sounga. He was far stronger if he was protecting Kagome... And the thought of forgetting her was a thought that he could most certainly live without.

"No," he replied, without turning his head. Kagome raised hers and blinked at him in surprise.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," he began, turning his head to face her and smiling faintly, "you should decide the fate of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome was pleasantly surprised at his change of heart, but smiled and nodded once, before reaching into her pack to pull it out. Actually, Inuyasha _had_ grown much more mature in his time spent with her and the others...

Upon pulling it out and catching sight of the small jewel, Kagome's eyes widened in complete shock. Inuyasha noticed the look on her face and waved his right hand in front of her eyes. "Hey, Kagome! What's wrong?"

"It's... the Shikon no Tama..." she murmured in disbelief, before holding it up in front of the fire to give Inuyasha a clear view of the now translucent blue sphere. "It's been... purified," the young miko added, before looking at Inuyasha.

"How?"

Kagome stared back down at it for a minute before smiling and closing her fingers around it. "I have a feeling that someone has already made a wish..."

"But who? I didn't see anyone else touch it!"

"A secret wish. A wish that was probably never even put into words..." Kagome murmured in response, a happy smile on her lips, "Have you forgotten? The Shikon no Tama can see into a person's heart... It doesn't need a spoken wish."

Inuyasha smiled slightly, and placed his left arm around Kagome's shoulders to pull her closer to his side. There was no real sense in pursuing the matter further. The raven haired schoolgirl rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder as they continued to just sit there in the quiet of the night.

And everything was the way it should have been. There were indeed still obstacles to face, but they had overcome everything their journey had led them to thusfar. And Kagome as well as Inuyasha were certain that they would somehow keep doing so.

Happiness was perhaps fleeting; but just as the wind, it had always had a habit of returning one day...

---------- **Owari: The End** ----------

_I do not own 'InuYasha'(__© Takahashi Rumiko). 'Wind' was written by Oukaru Hanako in 2005._


End file.
